Auroras On Hoth
by Manformer
Summary: Captain Rex and Ahsoka are sent to Hoth on a mission to investigate what the Republic believes to be a separatist outpost. What starts off as a typical mission for the two of them quickly turns into a much more complicated situation. Rexsoka fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rex lay in bed groaning as he heard his alarm going off.

 _Just another day on the republic cruiser…_ he thought as he slowly began to drag himself out of bed and trudge over to where he kept his armor and clothes. After strapping on his boots, tightening his chest plate, and sliding on his gloves, he dawned his helmet and opened his sliding door. He gradually made his way down to the mess hall to fetch himself a morning cup of coffee. Today, Rex needed coffee more than ever. He couldn't have gotten more than two hours of sleep the previous night all because of some conversation he'd overheard General Skywalker having with General Kenobi and Commander Cody. He didn't hear much of what they said but what he did hear was enough to keep him up all night. Supposedly, Rex was about to be sent on some "secret mission" to a planet known as Hoth to investigate what may or may not have been separatist activity; and from his understanding, the mission sounded very, very dangerous.

Rex knew what investigating a separatist controlled world involved, for he had done it before with a small squad. But at least that time he'd gone with a small group of men, but at least this time the planet had other sentient inhabitants aside from. This time however, Rex was almost certain he was being sent to Hoth alone, and as far as he understood, the closest thing to sentient beings on Hoth were Wampas.

"Morning Captian." A trooper passing Rex said, taking him away from his thoughts for a moment. But Rex said nothing in return. He just sort of waved awkwardly and kept on going about his business.

"That was a bit out of character for the captain." Rex overheard another passing trooper say to the first trooper. Rex knew they were right, and if he kept this odd behavior up his troops would start to worry. Unfortunately however that was the last of his concerns right now. The only thing he could think about was this "secret mission" Skywalker and Kenobi were talking about. He knew he was going to find out sooner or later what the deal was; after all, it _was_ him they were sending.

The second Rex set foot in the mess hall; he made his way over to the coffee machine. He slipped out of his helmet as he did so. Just as he was filling up his coffee cup, he was startled by a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Rex!" he heard someone say, nearly causing him to drop his coffee.

He turned around to see Commander Ahsoka standing right in front of him. _Just great…_ he thought. Rex felt like such an idiot whenever she was around; mostly because he had this silly schoolboy crush on her. He wished he was still wearing his helmet, because he was pretty sure she knew he was blushing.

"Oh—um, hello Commander Ahsoka. How are you?" he managed to blurt out.

"I'm good, thanks." She responded. "And yourself?"

"Oh… I—I'm good sir—thank you for asking."

She smiled and then turned to face the coffee machine, Rex took this as an opportunity to leave before he made a fool of himself in front of her. he found a place at a table as far away from the coffee machine as he possibly could, interactions with Commander Ahsoka _always_ made Rex feel strange and uneasy inside.

 _Though, her pretty face sure does brighten my day…_ he thought, letting his eyes drift over towards her. _and she has such a beautiful smile…_ Rex shook his head. _Come on now Rex, there's no chance a Jedi of all people would fall for a clone!_ He thought.

After finishing his coffee, Rex decided to report to the bridge to see if General Skywalker was awake. If so, perhaps he'd have the chance to ask him a question about Hoth, and why he was being sent there. So he dawned his helmet, and headed up to the bridge. He was pleased to find that Skywalker _was_ there at the bridge when he arrived.

"Excuse me General, I was hoping I could talk to you for a second." He said, approaching Skywalker.

"Ah, Rex, what can I do for you?" Skywalker replied cheerfully.

"I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries general, but I overheard you talking with Cody and General Kenobi last night about me being sent on some sort of mission to investigate a separatist occupied world, and—well, I guess I was hoping you could give me some more information."

"You've got some good ears on you Rex, I can't even say I would've caught that conversation had I been in your position. Not to worry though, there will be a briefing on it later this morning. I'm sure you'll get all the information you need there."

"Right—thanks general. I was hoping I could ask one small question about the mission though."

"Of course captain."

"I'm not going on the mission alone… Am I?"

Skywalker laughed.

"Of coarse not Rex, you really think I'd do that to you?"

Rex felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard the general say that. _At least I won't be walking around that overgrown snowball alone._ He thought.

"Now is there anything else I can do for you captain?" Skywalker asked.

"Oh—no general. Thank you." Rex responded. And with that he turned around at let Skywalker return to his business. Rex walked down the hallway as briskly as he could back to the mess hall. Now that he knew there was going to be a briefing on the mission, he thought it would be best for him to get some breakfast in him prior to it. Just as he entered the mess hall, the first thing he noticed was that Ahsoka was still in the room. he saw her sitting with two troopers and laughing with them. just seconds after he noticed her sitting there, she turned her head in his direction.

"Rex! You're back! Come join us!" she said, smiling.

Rex slowly made his way over to where Ahsoka was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Morning captain." One of the troopers sitting at the table said.

"Morning trooper." Rex responded, nodding. He exchanged nods with the other trooper as well.

"Rex, we were just talking about how funny AT-TEs would look if they could run." Ahsoka said, trying to contain her laughter.

"They'd be like giant metal banthas... except… fast." Rex said

Ahsoka and the two troopers at the table instantly burst out laughing as Rex said that, bringing a smile to his face from beneath his helmet. He watched Ahsoka as she laughed as if he were taking a mental photo of her.

"Was it really that funny?" he asked.

Ahsoka and the troopers laughed again.

"Of coarse it was Rex! What? Did you think we were trying to make fun of you or something?"

Rex blushed beneath his helmet and felt the urge to blurt out an "I'm sorry commander," but he refrained.

"Why don't you take off that helmet Rex? Stay awhile." Ahsoka said.

"Oh—okay…" said Rex as he began to slip his head out of his helmet.

"I don't understand how you troopers can wear those things all the time. Don't you get too hot?"

"Well, I guess you could say I've gotten used to wearing it by now."

"Really? Even if you wore it all the time I'd think it'd be uncomfortable."

Rex shrugged.

"Quite frankly I like wearing my helmet during briefings so general Skywalker can't see my facial expressions when he gives me my assignments."

Ahsoka laughed.

"I can only imagine the look on your face when he sent you to blow up that droid bunker with such a small squad." She said

Rex laughed this time.

"Well I can't say I was too excited. There were a lot of clankers in that bunker." Rex replied

"I have no doubt!" said Ahsoka

Rex glanced over for a brief moment and noticed the two troopers that had been sitting with them were now gone. _Well at least I won't have to make a fool of myself in front of my brothers now_. He thought.

"So, do you have any idea what our next assignments are Rex? I saw you head off to the bridge earlier this morning."

 _You did?_ Rex thought, surprised. _How could you possibly have noticed that?_

"Well—um general Skywalker is sending me on some kind of scouting mission to Hoth. He thinks there's a droid base there and wants me to scope it out I suppose."

"Uh-huh… Cool! Maybe you'll make friends with a wampa!" Ahsoka joked.

Rex smiled.

"Maybe he'll loan me some fur to keep warm with." He said, immediately regretting it afterwards. _Come on Rex… that was stupid…_ he thought.

"Well I have to go, Skyguy needs me up on the bridge, great talking to you!" Ahsoka said before she got up from the table.

"Oh—uh yes, you too commander!" Rex responded.

Ahsoka smiled at him one more time before she walked off and turned the corner out of the mess hall. Rex watched her as she walked away. It was only after she left the room that he was able to come back down to earth. He realized he hadn't had anything to eat yet and that he probably should before general Skywalker called him up to the bridge. Just as he was about to pick up a tray, he felt his com-link buzz.

 _Ahh… just my luck…_ he thought.

Rex slowly made his way up to the bridge, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. He passed large groups of clones and droids as he made his way up. he sighed as he pushed his way through the crowds. Rex hated crowds, especially when he was trapped in them. Eventually though, he made it to the bridge.

"General Skywalker." Rex said as he walked through the door. "You wanted to see me."

"Ah Rex!" The General said. "You're just in time, Ahsoka and I were just going over the mission to Hoth."

 _Ahsoka!? Wait what!? What is she doing here?_ Rex wondered.

"Hey Rex!" Ahsoka said, giving him a wave.

"Hello Commander." Rex replied.

"Anyways," General Skywalker began "Like you overheard me talking about last night Rex, You'll be taking a squad to Hoth to investigate and see if there's any separatist activity on the planet like we think there is. I've decided to put Ahsoka here in charge of the mission."

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Rex thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rex paced around his quarters all night. There was no way he could sleep now. Even though he'd had all day to think about it, Rex was still up pacing around thinking about how he was being sent to Hoth with Ahsoka _alone._ At least on most of the missions he'd been sent on with her, he'd had general Skywalker to do most of the talking so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of her. But this time there was no avoiding it. Rex was positive he would spend the entire trip to Hoth looking like an idiot unless some sort of miracle was to happen. Not to mention who even knew what could happen if she found out how he felt about her. Rex would never even think of telling Ahsoka, for she was a one of a kind Jedi, a hero, and an absolutely stunning girl with an amazing personality. He on the other hand was one in a million. Another soldier with the face of Jango Fett bred with the sole purpose of protecting the Jedi and carrying out the duties of the republic. He was nobody.

Rex sighed as he sat back down on his bed. He knew there was no way he was going to get to sleep but he thought he should at least try since he was going on a mission the next day. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The only thing he could think about was her, Ahsoka. No matter what happened during the mission he had to keep her safe. Not for her sake, not for General Skywalker's or any one else's other than his own. Rex couldn't live with himself if he let her get hurt in any way during this mission. That wasn't the only thing he wanted though, he wanted her close to him. Which was something he didn't entirely understand.

Being a clone, Rex had never really experienced love before. Quite frankly he'd never really even thought anything of it until the day he met Ahsoka. At first he didn't know what to think of her, other than that she was extremely pretty, especially for someone so young. But as the clone war raged on and the two of them got to know each other better, he only grew more and more fond of her. It got to a point where just seeing her smile would make his heart skip a beat. He would always stare at her when she'd enter the room whenever he was wearing his helmet. He was almost certain that some of the other clones had taken notice to his feelings for her, but of coarse none of them dared to ask their captain about such a thing. Rex wondered what they'd think if they knew they were right though, they might laugh about it amongst themselves. But of coarse he'd never see any of that. He also wondered what General Skywalker would think or if he suspected anything. He knew it was forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, but there was no such rule for clones. Come to think of it, Rex wouldn't be surprised of Skywalker already knew how he felt about his Padawan. But of coarse he never said anything either, and Rex had a feeling he knew why that was.

But of coarse none of that mattered half as much as what Rex really wanted to know did. He wanted to know how Ahsoka felt. Often times Rex felt that she was the only one he couldn't read. Maybe it was because she was better at masking her emotions or maybe it was just because he liked her so much. Regardless, Rex was utterly terrified of what she might think of him after finding out such a thing. Of coarse, there was a chance it wouldn't bother her. But Rex highly doubted that would be the case, especially knowing Ahsoka. Maybe he'd be transferred to work with a different Jedi and he'd never see her again.

 _Gee that's a sad thought…_ Rex thought.

The next morning came quicker than Rex hoped it would. He'd gotten a maximum of four hours of sleep and he really was not ready for the coming day and the mission he was about to go on. Nonetheless though, he still was going to have to go on the mission whether he liked it or not. So he got out of bed, shut off his alarm, and began to pack his bag for the trip. He didn't have much to pack, just the bare essentials along with a little extra survival gear for the cold. Once he finished packing, he put on his cold assault armor, zipped his bag, and headed out the door.

As he made his way down he thought about the planet he was going to. He'd never been there before. He knew it was cold and desolate, but not much else. He wondered about what it would be like flying into the planets atmosphere. With any luck, they wouldn't be shot down by droid cannons or caught in some kind of snowstorm.

Eventually, he made his way to the main hanger where the gunship they were taking down to hoth was along with Ahsoka, General Skywalker, and the squad coming with Rex and Ahsoka to the planet. Rex gradually approached them, nearly dragging his feet due to grogginess.

"Good morning Rex, hope you slept well." General Skywalker greeted him.

"I did general, thank you." Rex lied. He thought it best to keep the fact that he could barely sleep at all a secret from the general, especially since it was his thoughts of Ahsoka that kept him up all night.

"Good! Are you all set to go?"

"Yes sir. Ready to head out."

"Then I bid you all a farewell, and good luck, we're counting on you."

Rex, Ahsoka, and five other troopers boarded the gunship. Rex took one last look at the hanger before the doors of the gunship closed and it began to rise up off the ground. He sighed as it did so. _This is gonna be a long flight._ Rex thought, remembering how he hadn't had time to get a morning cup of coffee before he left.

"How you holding up Rex?" Ahsoka turned to him and asked once they were under way.

"Oh—I'm fine commander. Just a little tired."

"I'm with you there." Ahsoka said yawning. "I'm tired myself."

"Did you not sleep much."

"No… I was too busy thinking about my big first day leading a mission, I guess it was just kind of a lot to think about…"

"I hear you on that commander, I know I was nervous on my first mission as a captain…"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah… I was afraid that everything was going to go wrong and I was going to have to take the blame for it. But I guess it turned our alright… I mean, I'm still alive."

Ahsoka smiled, hearing Rex say that made her feel a lot better about the mission and Rex could tell. He blushed a little, even though he knew she'd never fall for him the way he'd fallen for her, it made him happy to have been able to comfort her.

"So have you ever been to Hoth before?" Ahsoka asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, never been anywhere near this part of the galaxy before… heard about it though."

"Really? What have you heard?"

"Quite a bit actually, this planet is known for it's auroras, and honestly I'm really hoping we get to see one while we're there."

"Wow really? Me too! I've never seen an aurora before."

"Nor have I. That's part of the reason I'm hoping we'll get to see one."

There was a brief pause before Ahsoka spoke up again.

"Know anything else about the planet?" She asked, looking up at Rex again.

"Yes actually, I've heard stories about the wampas, big snowmonsters that live in Ice caves." Rex replied.

"Anything else?"

Rex laughed

"I take it that's not something you wanted to hear, was it?" He said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well don't worry, I highly doubt we'll be running in to any of those things."

As time passed and the two of them talked, Rex found himself wanting to know more and more about Ahsoka. But for whatever reason he would always run out of things to talk about. As they would talk more and more, he'd find it harder and harder to come up with something. He just felt so pressured to come up with something to say that he couldn't, and would just end up staring at his feet to avoid gawking at her. Even though he wore his helmet he didn't want to make her uncomfortable at all.

As the ship neared Hoth and entered the atmosphere, Rex felt himself start to tense up.

"I sense you're distressed captain." Ahsoka said, looking up at him once more.

Rex looked at her surprised for a second.

"Oh—don't worry about me commander, I'm alright…" Rex said, trying to quiet his mind as best he could.

"You don't seem alright." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh?"

"Your grip on the handle is so tight, seems like you're worried about something…"

 _You're dead on accurate there commander…_ Rex thought. _I am worried, worried about what you'll think of me if—_

Rex was cut off from his thoughts as he felt the ship start to shake and began to stumble. An alarm began to make noise as he felt the ship start to loose altitude. This meant one thing and one thing only. They'd been hit. He knew it even before the Pilot shouted over the intercom that they were going to crash land. Rex braced himself as the ship hit the ground hard and he, Ahsoka, and the other five clones were sent sailing backwards and collided with the back wall of the ship. He hit the floor head first seconds after and passed out.

Rex felt something nudge his body as he began to regain consciousness.

"Rex, are you alright?" he heard a feminine voice say.

"C-commander?" Rex said, now trying to get up.

"Ugh!" he exhaled as he fell back down and rolled over onto his back. "My head…"

"Don't try to get up sir, you'll only aggravate the pain." He heard a trooper say. He opened his eyes to see Ahsoka and the five other clones kneeling beside him. Ahsoka wore a very concerned look on her face. Concerned for _him._

"No I have too… We can't stay here in the ship… it's not safe…" Rex said, trying to lift himself once more. This time he was able to lift himself up into a seated position and remove his helmet.

"Rex your face…" Ahsoka said, concerned; reaching her hand out and brushing her fingers against his cheek.

"What—what is it?"

"See for yourself sir." One of the troopers said, handing him a small mirror. Rex looked into the mirror and noticed a giant bruise going all the way from the right sight of his forehead all the way to the bottom of his cheek. He knew this probably wasn't the only injury he'd sustained and he could feel it in his leg and abdomen.

"He needs medical attention, see if you can contact Anakin." Ahsoka said.

One of the troopers looked down at his com-link.

"I can't get a signal commander, we need to get to higher ground if we're going to do that."

"Alright, the five of you go find a safe place to set up camp and contact my master. I'll stay here with Rex. Radio me when you find a place.

"Sir." One of the troopers said and the five of them began to pry the door of the crashed gunship open.

"Don't worry Rex… We'll get you the help you need…" Ahsoka said turning back to face Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex and Ahsoka sat inside the crashed gunship awaiting word from the squad. It had been over an hour since the crash and Rex could still barely stand up.

"We really need to leave the ship commander…" Rex said. "It isn't safe here. If the clankers spot us we're dead…"

"Rex you're in no condition to be going out into the cold. You're hurt, you need to rest…" Ahsoka responded.

"But commander we can't just stay here! We should at least find some sort of cave to set up camp in."

Ahsoka looked away for a second, she didn't want to let Rex go out into the cold but he still had a point. They'd be history if the droids found them.

"Alright…" she finally said after a long pause, "Let's go looking for somewhere to set up camp."

Rex put his helmet back on and then stumbled to his feet. He began to walk small steps towards the pried open door of the gunship. About four or five steps into it though he felt a sharp pain in his right leg and fell back down to his knee.

"Rex! Are you okay? You sure you can walk?" Ahsoka asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine commander. Just need to get back up—"

Rex tried to stand up once more but it was no use. His leg hurt far too much for him to be able to walk on it.

"Damn!" Rex exhaled, grabbing his leg

"Rex I really think we should wait until your leg feels better…" Ahsoka said.

"We can't, there's no time… they're probably looking for us by now, and if they find us we're—"

"Dead… I know… But how are we supposed to relocate if you can't even walk?"

"Just give me a second… I'll be able to get up…"

"No Rex, I can't watch you put yourself through any more torture…"

Rex looked up at her for a second, not knowing what to say. _Why?_ He thought. _Not that I want this any more than you do but why does this bother you so much?_

"Well we have to get out of here somehow."

"Here, let me help you up."

Ahsoka put her arm around Rex's back and he put his arm around hers. Carefully, they began to stand up. Rex felt his right knee begin to shake as he did so, but he gritted his teeth and stayed standing. At the same time, they both took a step forward, and then another. Eventually they got the hang of walking while carrying each other's weight. They made their way over to the door of the gunship and helped each other push it open.

"Are you still sure you're up for this Rex?" Ahsoka asked before they took their first step into the cold. Luckily there wasn't any kind of snowstorm going on. But judging by the way the sky looked this clear weather probably wouldn't last forever.

"We have to get away from the ship. It's our only chance." Rex said.

They began to trudge through the snowy wasteland that was planet Hoth. They walked for about ten minutes until Rex's leg gave out again. He fell down once more, this time taking Ahsoka down with him.

"Sorry commander…" Rex said, embarrassed that he had caused her to fall.

"Rex, you're injured. Am I supposed to not expect you to fall?"

 _I suppose you're right._ Rex thought, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her again. He didn't know why she was so sweet to him. Granted she was right about him being injured but still even before he'd been hurt she'd been sweet. It was almost like she actually cared about him and how he felt, a little more than normal. Was there a chance she actually did have feelings for him. _No… No chance…_ Rex thought as he shook his head.

"What's wrong Rex?" Ahsoka asked, pulling Rex away from his thoughts.

"Oh um—Nothing sir. Just thinking is all…" he replied

"About what?"

Rex knew he walked right into that but he still didn't really know what to say. It wasn't like he could just blurt out _oh I was thinking about how much I adore you and wish you felt the same way about me Ahsoka._ It would be completely inappropriate and would make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"Nothing… Just wondering if the squad found a place to contact the general…" Rex said, scrambling for something to say. He knew Ahsoka wouldn't buy it before the words even left his mouth, and he wasn't surprised when Ahsoka responded the way she did.

"I think you've got a little more on your mind than that Rex, you seem troubled. And I don't just mean that cause you're injured."

"Commander I don't think—"

"You don't have to call me commander all the time you know."

"Oh—Then what should I call you?"

"Why not just call me Ahsoka?"

"Oh—Ok… Ahsoka."

"Now why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" She asked, helping him up once more.

"Um—Well, you see if I told you… I think you'd probably want to leave me out here alone…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying this may not be the best time or place for this conversation…"

"Rex I really don't think it's nearly as bad as you're making it out to be in your head, and you've been so tense this entire trip I really think you'd feel better if you told me how you were feeling…"

 _I highly doubt that…_ Rex thought.

"I'm not worried about that…" He began "I'm worried—how you'll feel."

"How _I'll_ feel? What, does it have something to do with me?"

"Not exactly I just—" Rex cut himself off. He was nearly lying to her now. "I just don't think you're gonna like what I have to say."

"Well you'll never know unless you tell me."

 _It was bound to happen eventually Rex old boy…_ Rex thought, taking one last look at Ahsoka before he began to speak once more.

"The truth is… I'm sort of…"

Rex couldn't get it out, he was way to nervous.

"Okay fine, you don't have to tell me." Ahsoka said.

"Oh… Okay…" Rex said slowly.

Rex didn't really know how he felt about things now. A part of him was relieved he hadn't let out his secret, but another part of him was dying to know how she would've reacted. He figured he was just holding on to that sliver of hope that there was a chance she might feel the same way.

Rex looked away towards a far away mountain that they were now approaching. If he squinted, it almost looked like he could see a hole large enough to be a cave entrance, but he wasn't sure. He pulled his binoculars out of his backpack and took a look through them. Sure enough, there was a cave up on the mountain.

"Ahsoka, look!" Rex said, passing her the binoculars.

"What—what is it?" she said, taking them and holding them up to her eyes.

"I think I see a cave!"

"Really? Where?"

"Look over there! To the left!"

"Rex you're right! Good eye!"

"Now the hard part will be getting up there" Rex said, looking down at his injured leg.

"Come on Rex, you've made it this far. I know you can make it up to that cave."

"I can't believe _you're_ the one saying we need to move now."

Ahsoka laughed and smiled at him.

Slowly but surely, the two of them made their way up the mountain to where the cave entrance was and climbed inside. Ahsoka helped Rex down into a sitting position once they got inside. She then sat down across from him on the other side of the cave.

"How's your head feeling?" She asked.

"Better… but not by much…" Rex replied as he took off his helmet.

"I'm sorry… you took a really hard fall. I'm surprised you were able to make it this far."

"Well like I said, we had to get away from the ship. It's probably swarming with clankers by now…"

"Yeah… at least we're safe now."

Rex nodded and looked away. Figuring their conversation was over. But then Ahsoka said something that really surprised him.

"You know, I feel like the two of us don't spend enough time together." She said, Rex looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"Like, I mean, I see you all the time but it's always when we're going on some sort of mission or getting ready for a battle or going over a plan with Anakin. We really don't get enough time to just… talk, you know?"

Rex was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She wants to spend time with me?_ He thought. He stared at her in awe for a few seconds before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to—"

"No, no. You're right…" Rex said. "I feel the same way…"

"You do?"

 _You don't know the half of it…_ Rex thought.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Well then we should like… hang out some time, I guess..."

"I've got time now."

Ahsoka smiled.

"You know I really love your hair." She said, running her hand over his buzzed hair. "I always liked it because it's one of the things that sets you apart from the other clones."

Rex blushed.

"Thank you." He said. "I can't say I've ever been complimented like that before."

"Well I'm glad I could be the first to do so!"

Rex wished he could've told her how he felt right there. But he still couldn't manage to get the words out.

"Rex can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to… 'Cause I kinda already asked you this but it's just really been bothering me since we got on the ship."

"Go on." Rex said.

"I just really want to know why you're so tense; and I know you said it doesn't but I really have the impression it's got something to do with me being here…"

All Rex could do was stare at her. He wanted to tell her more than ever how he was feeling but his emotions were just making it way too hard for him to get the words out.

"It's like I said… I don't think it's anything you'd want to hear." He said.

"Rex come on. You've got me dying to know what it is you're so tensed up about. I'm sure it can't be that big of a deal. I promise I won't get mad if you just say something."

Rex sighed and looked down for a second. Thinking carefully about what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and then looked back up to make eye contact with Ahsoka one last time before he said anything. He closed his eyes and pretended she wasn't there for a few more seconds and then said.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Ahsoka…"


	4. Chapter 4

Rex couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. He put his hand over his mouth the second they did. He couldn't bare to look at Ahsoka now, he was far too anxious. He looked down at his hands as he awaited her response. That is assuming she was going to give him one. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to put his helmet back on and hide. Also so she wouldn't have to see his facial expression when she responded with the painful truth. The painful truth that A, even if she _did_ feel the same way, Jedi were forbidden to form attachments and B, he was nothing but another clone. One more identical face in a crowd of thousands more who looked just like him. Rex liked to think he was different than the other clones, even if it were in the smallest way possible just different in some way. But in reality it was likely he was just another soldier covered from head to toe in white armor and armed with high tech blasters being sent off into battle with the sole purpose of serving the republic and protecting their Jedi commanders. There were at least a million of him, and only one of her.

There was a long pause in their conversation. For at least a minute neither of them said anything or even so much as looked at each other. _I'd give anything to know what's going through her mind right now…_ Rex thought, but just like before, he figured he was holding on to that one sliver of hope that she might not only feel the same way, but also be willing to give everything up just for him. But Rex knew this would never happen. He sighed and then spoke once more.

"I'm sorry comm.—err Ahsoka, that was highly inappropriate I know… I'll never speak of this again I pr—"

"Rex…" Ahsoka spoke up before Rex could finish what he was saying. He looked up at her.

"Why would I want you to keep such a horrible promise? All I wanted was for you to just be honest with me… and you were… I'm glad you were…"

"Y—you are?" Rex said, astonished. _Am I still unconscious lying in the gunship?_ He thought.

Ahsoka crawled over towards him and touched his face with the palm of her hand, looking him dead in the eyes. Neither of them needed to say a word as they drew closer and closer towards each other, they just let what they were about to do happen whether it was supposed to happen or not. In that moment, Rex and Ahsoka forgot all about the fact that they were a clone and a Jedi and that no one they knew would approve of what they were doing. They went against every rule that had been drilled into their brains since day one; and for the first time in his life, Rex was in love.

Ahsoka drew away moments later.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I'm just—I don't know… a little… worried…" Ahsoka said, trying to explain all the feelings that were brewing inside of her.

Rex looked down and frowned.

"I understand…" He replied. He was worried too, what if general Skywalker found out about what had just happened, or Commander Cody? They would surely turn them in and Ahsoka would be removed from the Jedi order. Rex didn't even want to know what would happen to him. He'd never really thought about it but he was sure he would be demoted and sent to a different legion altogether. He also knew worst of all he would never see Ahsoka again.

"What does this mean Rex… What do we do…?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex was unsure. As much as he wanted Ahsoka close to him, he wasn't sure if he could give up everything he knew. His friends, brothers, and every aspect of his life he'd come to know he'd either have to give up entirely or risk never seeing Ahsoka again. He looked at her and then looked away once more, sighing.

"All this time I've loved you… but I never really thought about the risks we'd have to take if this happened because I never thought you'd feel the same way… especially you the risk you'd be taking… You would be removed from the jedi order. You'd loose everything you knew…"

Ahsoka looked stunned, and what she said next surprised Rex.

"Rex I can't believe you never thought this would happen… you really never knew? I've practically been in love with you since the day I met you."

Now Rex didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he had been so blind. All those times she'd been so kind to him he thought it was just due to her genuine kind nature. Granted that had to have been some part of it, otherwise he would've caught on. But still, some of it had to be because she'd had feelings for him as well. He tried so hard to get words out but for whatever reason he just couldn't. all he did was stare with his mouth gaping. She did the same. Moments later they drew closer once more. Rex felt his lips press against hers yet again. He put his hands on the back of her head as she did the same to his.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Rex said as they drew apart for the second time. "But at the same time I've never felt so alive in my entire existence…"

Ahsoka brushed her hand against his face and smiled. She then crawled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her back as she did so. The two of them just lay there for a moment. Letting themselves come to peace with what had just happened. Rex knew they both had a lot on their minds now, and had a lot to talk about. But even so, neither of them said a word. That same uneasy thought Rex had before came to mind once again. Was he really ready to give up or at the very least risk everything he knew just for her?

 _I've come to far not to take that chance… there's no turning back now…_ He thought. He'd made up his mind, and he was pretty sure she'd made the same decision. Whether it be right or wrong it was what they were going to do.

"Run away with me Rex…" Ahsoka murmured, breaking the silence and confirming Rex's suspicion to be correct. "After the mission, run away with me to the far outer rim where no one will ever find us… we can stay there as long as we like."

Rex stared at her in awe for a second but then smiled.

"I'd love that Ahsoka."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too Ahsoka…" Rex said in return. "But where will we go?"

"I don't know… I feel like they'd find us no matter where we went…"

"I feel the same way… Well—" Rex paused, an idea had just popped into his head but he wasn't sure about it. It seemed far too risky, not that what they were doing already wasn't, but for the time being it wasn't putting their lives in danger.

"What?" Ahsoka said.

"I have—an idea… it's not the best idea but I've got one…"

"Well, I've got nothing, you might as well tell me. What is it?"

"There's a planet far in the outer rim I've heard stories about from my brothers and some of the other jedi… It's extremely dangerous but I'm almost positive no one would ever find us there… at least not for a long time…"

"A planet? Which one?"

Rex hesitated for a second

"Korriban…" He said.

"Korriban!? Rex you're kidding! We'll both be killed!"

"I know what you're thinking… I know it seems like a bad idea but it's all we've got…"

"There has to be something else we can do…"

"Just hear me out on this… What if we disguised ourselves as sith… or bounty hunters of some sort… We obviously couldn't use a republic ship so we'd have to stop by Raxus Prime first and—"

"Raxus Prime? Where would we find a ship there?"

"We probably wouldn't find one… but I think I might be able to modify the one we already have…"

Ahsoka looked away.

"I'm not sure about this Rex… first you're saying we disguise ourselves and seek refuge on a sith tomb world and now you're talking about modifying a ship? This is way to risky…"

"I know it sounds bad Ahsoka… But it's all I've got…"

"There has to be another way…"

"No… There isn't… They'd find us!"

Ahsoka sighed, Rex could tell that she was really worried about this. The two of them sat in silence for a moment and waited for one of them to start conversation again. Ahsoka was the first to speak after a long pause.

"I just don't want to lose you… For the first time in my life I've finally feel like I've found something special but we'll be off this planet if we go through with this plan it could be over in a matter of days…"

"I won't let that happen Ahsoka… I promise…"

Ahsoka looked over at him and smiled.

"Alright… I don't like this plan but I guess it is all we've got…"

They drew closer once more and pressed their lips together before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
